The Sorceress At Hogwarts
by Lady Keiko Niwa
Summary: Hermione went on a family trip after her third year at Hogwarts. This is the story that followed. AU after book three. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

The only thing that she was aware of was the heat. It was oppressive this morning as she awoke and the sun was not up yet. At the moment they were at the hotel in the muggle community and soon the guide would come to collect them.

She and her parents had decided to go on holiday to Egypt after she had heard so much about it from Ronald and the rest of the Weasley's the previous year. The history of Egypt was well known in the wizarding world, but because of the International Statute of Secrecy not much is known in the muggle world but they were a superstitious lot.

The truth. The ancient Egyptians were the first wizarding community before Alexander the great wiped out the original settlements out of fear and drove them into hiding. Under the reign of Cleopatra the last pharaoh of Egypt wizards were able to blend with the muggle community and held more or less respect within Egypt. However, those from out side the country were not told the truth unless they were visiting wizards and that was so they could avoid shock at the culture and how they were blended. A place were blood nor status mattered just your knowledge.

In Hermione's opinion it just showed how closed mind some people were, and how honesty could improve relations.

The hotel that they were staying at in Alexandria was a large world chain owned by muggles in America which they booked before arriving. Needless to say it was outside the natural community. Bill Weasley had found out from his mother about the Grangers and Hermione's trip and took upon himself to act as a guide for them, in a friendly way. Since he was a curse breaker for Gringotts he worked on the sites that most tourist visited, and the ones wizards only saw.

Hermione could now feel the air condition turn on as it shut off at night because of the dip in tempter near the 10°C before it jumped back up near 50°C. She figured it was rising into the 20's not a bad day for the desert.

Looking at the side table she saw that it was 7:08am a good time to start getting ready for the day.

She thought today was a fine day to see the tomb of the fabled Cleopatra the VII. Many thought her tomb was near the sea and sank below the waves the same time the lighthouse did. However, they were wrong. The great Queen was in the desert outside Alexandria in a temple befitting her predecessors. Only it was better concealed and protected from outsiders.

The trip was going to a hot one so Hermione choose'd to wear beige slacks, with a blue and white thick striped T-shirt and a light tan over coat that she bought in the market the other day that was charmed to keep the wearer cool. On her feet were a pair of scholar's boots high enough to keep the sand out but low enough to walk comfortably. In all she looked like the British scholar she was, just not a wizarding one as she was trying to go unnoticed.

Grabbing her wand, to which she hid in her coat sleeve where she could reach it, and room key she walked out her hotel room to the hall to briefly wait for her parents as the Grangers were light sleeper's as a family rule. She did not wait long for as she closed the door to her room her parents started to walk out theirs.

"Good morning, Princess," her father greeted. "Did you sleep well?" He was dressed similarly to her self only differences was he did not have a wizard's coat to keep him cool and he wore a light green polo shirt. Her mother was dressed also in light pants and a T-shirt of pink (her mother love'd the girlish aspects of women, pink being one of them).

"Yes I did, however the heat is quite heavy this morning," reply'd Hermione in a cheery voice. "I only hope it becomes dryer over the course of the day."

"That's our girl, always looking on the upside of things," remarked her mother. "So what is on today's to do list?"

"Well there will be breakfast with Bill down stairs, then we will be heading to the Tomb of the Last Pharaoh of Egypt for a tour of the complex before heading to Wizarding Egypt for some light shopping," said Heroine in thoughtful manner. "Bill informed me yesterday that that International Statute of Secrecy is lax down here because of the difference of opinion on magic, therefore shopping here is more simple for non-magical families."

"Oh good, maybe I'll get lucky and find something useful," came her dad's optimism. "Maybe a good wallet."

She and her mom both giggled at her fathers nonchalance about magic. Magic does not solve all problems, it is a tool just like any pen! and Why need a wand when you can just use your hands are her fathers go to lines regarding magic. Truth was his mother, her grandma, was a squib as was her grandfather (a pure-blood act to produce pure-blood offspring with magic from what she was told). Both were from France's wizarding community and taught their son as much as they remembered about magic when he was young just incase he was excepted as a wizard. Because, he never showed any propensity for magic he was sent to muggle schools and arranged to marry another squib. Her mother was a Nott and technically Theodore Nott and her were related as her mother was his aunt. So when she was born her dad thought to raise her with a understanding of both worlds and appreciation of what a person could do if they put their mind to it albeit if they were wizard or muggle. It was just surprising she was a witch, so magic became a gift, a tool, or a talent.

"Dear, I think we'll find you something," came her Nana. For seventy-three years old she was active and had a tongue a sharp as ever. Her father thought to keep an eye on her by bring her. She was dressed in tan skirt and a loose-off shoulder shirt that was white showing off her figure. She looked no older then forty and still had good curves. "Maybe, a foe mirror for Hermione, and a never-ending journal for you Meredith."

Now that everyone was awake they could go down the sleek elevator to the dining hall for breakfast. The ride down was quite, but her grandmother tried to draw her into a conversation about the flying horse races being held at the family estate in France, the reason for her being with them.

As they existed the elevator they entered a bright hall with windows in the back filtering in the sun and indigenous flora, the fairing of food off to the right on beautiful stone tables, and covered tables sprinkling the floor for guests. In all it displayed all of the beauty of Egypt and none of the unrest.

Bill was seated at a table in the far corner near the windows, probably an attempt to get more sun before heading back to work. When he spotted them coming he stood up and pulled out a chair. He was a cool looking Brit with a long black coat and trousers, a light colored shirt and his hair hid an odd looking earring.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger," greeted Bill looking at each of the adults in turn. Nodding to her, "Hermione, I trust you all slept well?"

Her father pulled a chair for her mother and responded before his mother could, as she had a sharp tongue and an opinion as to how she was address, "we slept as expected during travel." A respectable response, "Hermione was just telling us what was on today's itinerary. Perhaps you can add to it, something about a tomb."

Hermione always thought that if her father was a wizard he would have been in Slytherin. He had a way of steering a conversation in the direction he wanted and defused what her mother said was a 'sleeping wyvern,' truly a simple question about health and her grandmother could have anyone crying.

"Oh yes, when Hermione contacted me before your arrival, I thought a visit to the tomb of Cleopatra would be exciting for everyone as there are many mysteries about the Last Pharaoh even in the wizarding world." Bill started, as her grandmother took the seat proffered. "We still do not know how she died, if she was telling the truth about Octavian, or what she used to name her successor, if their was one."

Hermione took a seat next to her grandmother, the thought of the food mere feet away made her hungry. As if sensing her need to eat, Bill waved his wand under the table and the food from across the hall appeared in the center for everyone to divulge in. "A simple spell really and it prevents the muggle's from seeing flying food, but as you grab food from these plates they will refill from the food over there," pointing to the displayed food.

"You really missed your calling in life, Mr. Weasley," remarked her grandmother, as she reached for slapjack's and honey. "You would have done well in the service industry." The look her dad gave his mother was dark as she dismissed him just as easily.

"Oh," smiling, Bill joked, "I thought I had that covered working for the bank, and it makes good money."

"Really, I didn't think the Goblins paid that well for wand wavers, preferring their own to do the work."

"True they don't like wizards much, but they make exceptions -"

"And what pray tell do you do? Fill forms? Feed dragon's?"

"Grandma, Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts," said Hermione before a fight broke out at the table. "And before you ask yes he is qualified for the position." Bill was affronted after the verbal assault to his skills, he was being kind to his brother escorting the Grangers through Egypt for the last week and a half. He wasn't expecting bigotry, and he wasn't above walking away.

"I'm sorry Bill," came her words again, in a calm manner. "My grandmother was raised to be proud. She forgets her demeanor around others in her old-age and this is why she tends to stay at home." chiding her grandmother as well as calming Bill.

Her words seemed to do the trick as Bill relaxed, but he looked to have caught something her grandma said. "It's alright, no harm done. But, Mrs. Granger, don't mind my prying but you seem to know an awful lot about wizards," he looked at everyone as he said, "almost as if you were one."

Her grandmother obviously couldn't help herself as she saw the door and ran with it, "of course not or else I would weld a wand myself, no. Now being born to a set of pure-blood parents makes me, my son, and my daughter-in-law something else."

"Grandma!"

Bill's face was stone blank and you could see the wheels working as he put together what was said. "So, your alluding that your a squib. Merlin's beard, Hermione are you a pure-blood?"

Her father decided that now would a good time to speak, "As a matter of fact, yes. Mother," looking at his own mother, "was the only daughter of the Delacour Family, who also had an elder son. In a attempt to accommodate their daughter's status, they married her to another squib from the Black Family, Orion Black, my uncle, was largely upset and asked my grandfather if he had to acknowledge me. When I was born my magic was weaker then expected and I was classified a squib. So I changed my surname from Black to Granger." Looking at his mother, he silenced what ever she wanted to say.

Bill nodded, "So your a Black. So I've been addressing your mother poorly." Looking to the Matriarch he said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Black for not correcting my speech earlier."

"That is alright, she won't mind," said her dad. "Yes I'm a Black and own all the Black property, well manage, as my aunt upon her death left it all to my daughter, as her eldest son is incarcerated and the youngest assumed dead. That is how we learned she was a witch. She also owns the Delacour manor and vaults in France as my mothers brother married a Veela," he said with a grimace. "Gran, was not very forgiving, he now has two girls Fleur and Gabriel one is slightly older then Hermione. However the downside is the requirement that her last name was changed back to Black."

"Really, so Hermione here is not a Granger," Bill mused.

"Not really," Hermione piped. "When I was born my full name was Hermione Jean Black-Granger, and mom's a Nott."

"Yes, but when Aunt Wally died she required Hermione to drop the Granger name formally. Dumbledore thought the Granger name would help with blending with her classmates but her report cards are under her formal name." Her father looked every inch his fifty-two years, and her grandma pointedly ate her food. "So that's our family history. I hear your the oldest of quite the crowd."

Bill flushed, "I am surprised to be in good company," he knew of the old practices but never seen an affected family, "however, to my own family, I'm the oldest of seven children-"

"Seven! Your poor mother must work like a house elf with that many children," exclaimed her grandma shocked with the number of children in one family.

Bill smiled in humor at the elderly woman's shock, "Mum, is a good natured woman that runs a mean ship. She can cook with the best of them, and she keeps my twin brothers on their toes." Hermione smiled at the description of the aging matron thinking that Bill truly loved his mother. "I have five brothers and the youngest is my only sister, Ginevra."

"So I take it your family is extremely happy to have so many children," her mom tried in an attempt at diplomacy. "I know that it was hard for us to even have Hermione." Children in the wizarding world was a touchy subject, thing was most witches were infertile or had difficulty conceiving. So the Weasley's with seven children was slightly unheard of; more than three children was amazing

"Yes we are a happy bunch, but there is a strain on my parents in regards to budgets for school, supplies, and pleasure. Dad works for the ministry and they pay well but their is no pay increases."

"So as a good son you help out," inquired the seventy plus lady. "After all as a widow myself with no skills my son takes care of me these days. Surly a young man with a good job, no family to take care of, and no debts sends money home to help his parents."

Bill still smiling looked at the elderly snake, "I help were I can. However, I should say the day is still young and we are going touring."

Hermione jumped on this topic change, calmly, "How are we heading to the tomb?"

"Here in Egypt they have very strict Transportation Laws," remarked Bill, losing his smile a bit. "it's hard to fly a broom let a lone get approval for a porkey. However, the tomb is not far from the city so we are going by jeep."

"So you know how to drive then," asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, my father had a Ford for several years until two years ago when my brother drove it into a tree," recalled Bill, Hermione blushed as she remembered the story surrounding the loss of Mr. Weasley's car. "I learned on that car and have one of my own that I use when I'm home. Down here I use the company cars to get to and fro from the sites. Much easier then apparition when you deal in artifacts."

"So you excavate tombs for the bank," inquired her dad. She decided to delve into the food and she wanted fruit and yogurt with some light tea and honey.

"Yes, it is the goal of the Bank is to Open a Wizard's Museum in Diagon Alley," mussed Bill. "I my self think it's about time, but there is the need for space, artifacts, and we will be reaching out to Old Families like yours for loans on some item's as well."

Hermione thought for a second and wondered why they would ask for a loan of items. "What Items would you be looking for the museum that you would like to display," she inquired. "I don't think we have anything that is of interest."

"Oh, but you have paintings, personal items, and even Journals of important people such as the late Headmaster Phineas N. Black," countered Bill with enthusiasm. "By putting their things and written thoughts out for the public others can see for themselves why they did the things they did, and it could change how history looks on those people."

"Maybe looking into these people is not the best thing for the public, Mr. Weasley," marked her Grandma dolefully. "Maybe it will change things for the worst and we would question our society and existence."

This quieted everyone as they all tried not to think of the worst this very idea would bring. In fact breakfast conversation ended into silence as everyone began to focus on their own meal.

Hermione couldn't help but feel that in some way her nana was right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter 2 have fun reading.

Chapter 2

Cleopatra's Tomb was a temple from the people to their beloved Queen. To the uninvited visitor it looked no different than the rocks it was built into, but the view that Hermione and her family were greeted with was an oasis in the desert. Set in rock the temple was sand white with tall monalifts leading to the entrance. Dotting the sand were trees, grass, and fauna growing wild the closer they got to the tomb. The entrance was protected by an outer wall that held no adornment say a gate made of two heavy slate stones.

"This tomb was founded forty years ago by Bathilda Bagshot when she was touring Alexandria," began Bill enthusiastically. "She came across it purely by accident as she ended up crashing a Flying Carpet into the original protective charm during a sandstorm. When she broke the enchantment and saw what she found she immediately contacted the Ministry Of Magic in this country and claimed finders rights."

Bill got out of the very worn Jeep, that looked to be common to the area and held no color, and began to help her grandmother out while her father saw to her mother. She, herself, just helped herself out of aging vehicle.

"I thought finder rights were no longer used in Egypt and everything found belong to the Egyptian Government," inquired her dad.

Bill smiled and looked as if her dad let off a good joke, "actually the truth is anything found by a muggle is claimed by the Government do to the very high possibilities that there are enchantments on the tombs. When that happens Gringotts is contracted to inspect the area for such things and remove them before excavation teams are sent in to unlock 'the secrets of the dead'. However, we can't get all of them so their is a wizard in every muggle excavation for that eventuality."

He looked on as Hermione approached the gate as he spoke, and she was eyeing him now that he was standing. He had an earring with a fang in it on his right ear and he was tall, thin, kinda handsome with hair like the rest of the Weasley family. He wore it long and in a ponytail. He wore clothes that would not be out of place on a dig and boots of dragon hide, maybe for those curses he brakes. Her grandmother obviously thought he was a catch as she was placing herself on his arm because of her 'delicate age', one thing was for sure - she was no prude.

Hermione was an intellectual through and through, she wasn't interested in the tomfoolery like others her age. She wanted knowledge, little did her friends know she graduated high school before getting her letter, top of her class. She was expected to do great things. She has breeding, wealth, brains, and interestingly enough magic. Growing up her grandmother told her of the Last Pharaoh and she was reminded of herself; a girl born to family, wealth, power, and had brains and beauty. She was a jewel in the desert and she was the one who ruled.

When Ron told her of Egypt she wanted to come and see Egypt. To see the tombs of the great rulers of the wizarding world. To see the resting place of her idol. Silly things really.

"So," concluded her dad. "Finder rights still exist for a select few." Her mom was hold onto his arm afraid of tripping in the sand.

"Still no," laughed bill, "finder rights for muggles are different from wizards if a tomb is determined safe of all enchantments the rights go to the muggle who founded it. The Difference is if it's unsafe the rights are claimed by the government. But if the one who found it is a wizard, or a witch, the rights are not disputed and go to them. Thats according to Egyptian Law. International Laws very from country to country but it is based off the same law."

Hermione was staring at the stone doors. They were adorned with three different languages from top to bottom. On top was Greek, as with time the grammar of that language has changed a bit but it was still readable. The middle was taken wholly of the ancient hieroglyphs of ancient Egypt and stood as fine as the day they were written. The bottom was taken by the most recognizable language in wizardry, Latin.

"Bill, you said their was unknowns about Cleopatra, correct?" Spoke up Hermione.

"Yes," nodded Bill remembering his comments from earlier. "We do not know how she died, the truth about Octavian, or if she named a successor to name a few things. There is also the myth that she wielded a staff. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering because this door says, 'The sleeping chambers of Egypt's ruler, may her sleep never be disturb.'" Answer Hermione. "I was wondering if in her tomb there was evidence of a Philosopher Stone to grant immortality to the sleeping ruler as this door alludes?"

Bill's smile faltered a bit before he responded a bit slowly, "No we don't think she had the fabled stone of immortality. We think the writings on these doors were a warning." He swept his free hand wide to the expanse of the desert, "Many tombs have them changing from time to time depending on the century the person died in. We think she decided to go, in a word, 'old school' as many rulers in her past used similar speech."

Hermione was intrigued, "So you are saying that she commissioned her tomb? Because that sounds in contrast to what you said a bit earlier."

Bill's smile became soft at that statement. "I see why Ron is friends with you. Cleopatra's tomb was commissioned by the people after Octavian took Egypt, hence the elaborate protection charms, and why we have yet to go past the third level of the tomb."

Hermione ever the one for a good puzzle thought for a second before she said, "She left instructions on how she was to be entombed after her death. Like a will of sorts."

Bill smiled a boyish grin, "It has been surmised as the most plausible explanation, but it is also likely that the Head Priest of her court took on the project of her tomb, as he was, by tradition, the one to take up the mantle of her cult." Bill then looked down a emotion crossed face that appeared to be confusion, "However, we have found no evidence of cult worship that is the norm for the Pharaohs of Egypt so there is a mystery."

"As you can see the door is adorned with three languages that were popular at the time of Cleopatra," continued Bill, now including everyone into the conversation. "The thing I wish to point out here is the cartouche depicting the queen's name in the direct middle of the two doors. When we first started looking into the tomb we had the difficult problem of getting men on to the property. Their was no difficulty with the goblins, an animals that we used, or even house elves crossing the property line - it effected only men and for five years Bathilda had to handle most of the curse braking and troubles of a large dig."

Hermione was studying the cartouche, as Bill continued with his speech, and she began to see a slight alteration to the design.

"Bathilda's niece started to work on the dig and pointed out to her aunt that the cartouche was different in it design on this door than the other inside the temple," noted Bill, as Hermione began to see the genius of the spell being mentioned. Simply put, the spell prevent men from the tomb, but it was done so discretely to avoid detection that it wasn't even detected for thousands of years, that was a successful spell. "The resulting investigation showed that two drawings were over lapping hiding a very distinct spell to prevent men from coming onto the property," Bill finished, waving a hand around as he spoke.

"So, it was intended to be tended by women for awhile then," Meredith prompted, hoping to hear some more about the tomb.

Bill moved to the door and pushed on one side of the massive stones. To the the surprise of everyone there the door responded to his touch and opened revealing a beautiful well kept garden and stone pathway leading to an Untouched two story, sandstone temple. It had massive columns hold the front facade depicting the Old Gods of Egypt with the Gods of Greece battling on a open field that looked to be desert, what more they moved like Wizarding paintings. A little before it there was an arch with paintings etched into the stone showing the Late Pharaoh as she was in life. On either side of arch were two statues of what looked like the goddess Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Magic, rebirth, and life, but the face was slightly different than normal depictions.

Bill looked serious when he turned back to them and said, "Cleopatra the seventh was the most powerful Witch of her Age, her tomb reflects that from the self sustaining garden to the enchanted statues dotting the place. Cleopatra's tomb was not meant for others to see."

"So, she was paranoid that Octavian would mutilate her body," drawled her Nana lazily, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Bill laughed and his features were soft once again. "Maybe, we're not sure as the reasons could not be determined, but all that you see was picked for it's tenuous, or deadly nature." This time he pointed to a slightly inconspicuous plant that might have been mistaken for a dessert fern, "that is a rare fern commonly known as Deaths Flower, if you stand too close to it the leaves will release a colorless gas that will slowly eat away at your organs until you die ten days later, and it dots the garden every thirteen feet. There is fourteen different kinds fauna in this garden and all of them are deadly."

Hermione's mother was pale for a moment before she tried to stir some of it out of her, her dad looked at the plants a bit more closely trying to judge if he, or anyone else, might be too close, and her Grandmother was a bit calm about the information like she was herself.

Bill continued on though as if ignoring the shock her parents were in, "to avoid the threat I'd stay clear of the plants by staying on the stone pathway. It is assumed that the pathway was meant for the heir to travel safely on, but their are enchantments that are meant to lure a person into the garden." He started to walk to the right, "If you follow my step we'll avoid those as well," that got her dad to lead her mom directly behind him. She followed behind her parents.

"As I said there are enchantments, if you were to walk to your left right now you'd be pulled into a dream reality of central Rome in about 250 a.d. luring you into the garden. To the right is the same enchantment only you'd see Alexandria at the same time period." Noted Bill, ahead past the arch you'd a girl child running around the garden, it is believed to be Cleopatra's daughter that you see."

Hermione was intrigued by this, "How do we know it's her daughter that we see and not generic female child?"

Bill smiled, "We're not actually sure, as I said before it is our belief it is her daughter. Those who ventured close to the enchantment ahead and survived have described a girl of ten wearing a beaded wig and gold crown. She is also described as wearing a white silk dress and gold sandals with strong resemblances to the statues of Cleopatra." Bill looked back at her and joked, "For all we know it could be a depiction of the late Pharaoh herself at that age."

Her father paused a moment in his step before continuing, "Bill, your a curse-breaker correct?" When Bill just nodded her father continued, "So as contracted curse-breaker shouldn't you remove those enchantments?"

Bill laughed, "Okay let's ask the resident witch a few questions," he stopped under the arch they just reached. "Hermione, what is the first thing you learn in charms?"

Hermione answered quickly, "Every charm and enchantment contains the signature of the castor in the spell."

Bill nodded, "When countering a spell or enchantment what must you be aware of?"

Again she answered quickly, as if she was in class, "You must be aware of three things." She held her hand up and ticked off each point with a finger, "first, you need to know the kind of spell you are dealing with is it a illusion spell or is it a suggestion spell. Second, you need to know is if it is aggressive or passive, knowing this can tell us how to proceed, passive spells take little effort to take down where an aggressive spell is much harder to deal with. Lastly, you need to know who cast the spell because their could be a clue in dealing with a spell by knowing the castor."

"And this pertains to my question how," Asked her father.

Again Hermione answered, albeit a bit slower, "What Bill is trying to say is that if this site was government owned he'd be required to remove the spells, but since this is owned by a privet party he is studying the enchantments with permission. He could break these enchantments but he'd lose the chance to study ancient magic."

"You got that from a few questions? You better do something with that brain or its going to be wasted," shot her Nana.

Bill for his effort ignored her grandma and said matter-a-factly, "Very astute Hermione. Yes I can break the enchantments now and be here all day doing that, but Ms. Bagshot allows me study the enchantments here at the tomb with the expressed concern that none of the enchantments I study are inherently harmful to others. You can argue that these enchantments cause harm but that is only because they draw you into the garden which is the true harm. My job description is curse-breaker but I am a master of Charms; the chance to study ancient magic is something all of us in the field would jump at and I am lucky to be doing it here. In some places of the tomb there is enchantments still active that I am studying, and there are unexplored places where the enchantment have not be tested."

This is where Bill got serious for as second, "Like in all the other tombs please stay together, getting lost is dangerous. Even more so on a active excavation site."

Her mother trying to levity the tone back to the educational, "So your also doing advancements in your field of study here? There's room for academia in sites like these?"

Bill grinned, "There is room for it everywhere. Bathilda Bagshot is a historian herself the author of _A History of Magic_ and co-authored _Hogwarts, A History_ as well as several other prominent works. Just because we're Wizards does not mean we're not human, or without education."

"Education is not the problem, it's implementing new idea's and teaching new things to the young, Mr. Weasley," Commented her grandmother a bit board.

"Yes, what can you tell us about this arch, Bill?" Jumped Hermione. She took a look at it from her perspective and noticed that the arch was covered again in languages.

"Well, from what we have discovered this arch is a list of accomplishment and titles attributed to Cleopatra," rambled Bill. "most notable are her titles of Pharaoh, Mother of her children, and Sorceress. It is the first time we have heard seen the term used in the description of any witch or wizard. It was seen later in several courts in Asia and a few times in England with Merlin and Morgan, but it is possible the term was coined in Egypt and this could prove it."

 _ **You have arrived.**_

Bill continued to go on describing other things on the arch that are note worthy and describing the statues on either side and their significance's, but she began to feel a pull towards the temple itself that could just be her feeling of apprehension to see the tomb. But that voice was slightly unexpected.

 ** _Come child, surely you seek your birthright._**

The heat must be getting to me, she thought. Looking at the suns position it was almost ten thirty, it is expected to get exceptionally hot in the dessert today.

"... So it leads us to the temple," continued Bill. He started on the left side of the path this time, "As I said earlier there are enchantments that draw you into the garden so please follow me."

"It took Bathilda two years to reach the this point as everyone was easily drawn astray from the path so if push your hand out to either side of you there is an alarm spell that will trigger if your off the path to prevent accidents but they still happen, as my brother George got first hand experience in this."

"What happened?" came her mothers voice.

"Oh, he thought it would be interesting to see the little girl and to get a few samples of the flowers. He didn't know that mom would cast a body-binding curse his way and by not listening he would be subject to interrogation by veritaserum to know what he saw." laughed Bill at the memory. "If it weren't for the alarm we wouldn't have known he tried to sneak off."

 ** _You need not worry. This is my home his spells only work because I allow them. For you they mean nothing._**

She hear that Voice again it was feminine, strong and held power in its calm words to her. It seem to be talking to her and her family, even Bill, was unaware of the voices presence. _I wonder if it is talking to me for a specific reason._

 _ **Of course child, you are my true Heir. The one who I am waiting for.**_

It answered. The Voice in her head answered her question. _I am going wankers._

That is where she heard rich laughter, light and vibrant it's cords were soft and pleasing sound. _**Child you are of Magic. What does it teach us?**_

"Anything is possible," she answered quietly.

"Correct, Hermione," Replied Bill, Snapping her back into the group. Years of daydreaming in classes kept her from jumping at being acknowledge and she schooled her features to hide her surprise. "Magic allows us to do a lot Mr. Granger so cutting the building time in half would be an easy feat." They were at the front steps leading into the temple and they seemed to be smaller as they went in. "As for the design of the tombs temple you'll notice, now that your closer, that the steps are different sizes. This is a Greek design. It is a known fact that Cleopatra was descended from the Greek General Ptolemy and he married an Egyptian Princess to solidify his right to rule, but when he came to Egypt he brought Greek engineers, artist, thinkers, and Idea's. Hence a lot of post Alexander influences made it into temples and tombs such as this one during that time."

 ** _Ptolemy only improved on what Alexander started. Alexander wanted a city dedicated to himself for him to stay in during his stay in Egypt, Ptolemy built the light house and the Library to make it a shining star on the Nile._**

Bill began to lead them in and Hermione, in an effort to hide her growing unease about the Voice, bounded ahead of the group and raced to the top before everyone else. He dad laughed, "looks like our little girl is anxious to see the tomb of her Idol."

Bill seem interested in learning this piece of information, "Really, how much do you know about the late Queen?"

 ** _Pharaoh. I ruled equally with my brother as I was older._**

"Cleopatra was the third Eldest daughter and married her younger brother who was appointed Heir. Her older sisters were killed for treason and attempts to overthrow their father," answer Hermione in that academic tone she took sometime when she was tutoring the boys. "She was taught basic magic by her mother who was a witch as well as her father a wizard inherited through the connection made by Ptolemy by marrying the Egyptian Princess."

 _ **You forgot that my later education was handled by the court High Priests, who were hungry for their own gains.**_

"She was later taught by the court High Priests as she began to out do her parents," finished Hermione. She didn't know the information, but thought if the Voice was going to bother her she might as well test it's truthfulness.

Bill appeared to be taken back, "It seems you do your homework well. All that information is backed here at the tomb and a few of the journals that survived the test of time. I can tell you what we've found, but Mr. Granger your daughter could work here if she we're a little older," he said to her father.

 _ **You own this building, you do not have to worry about working here.**_ Commented the Voice calmly. _That's not how things work these day's_ , Hermione shot back at the Voice. _**Ah, but you stated it earlier, I have left a will upon my death. It leaves all my treasures, and Crown to my Heir. In short, you are my Heir you own this building not the bag lady.**_

Bill and her father were talking about the things she could do "...yes, she graduated High School ..." and "... I hear she is the top of her class at Hogwarts ..." " ... out does everyone ...". She on the other hand was focusing on the front of the temple and facade of the gods battling each other. It reminded her of the fact the Cleopatra was both Greek and Egyptian and this fact must have Ruled the future monarchs thoughts as a young girl. Two worlds gave birth to a great mind that solved the problems before her and lead a nation.

 _ **You know me well child.**_

Now this Voice in her head was alluding that it's waiting for something, or she really was going wankers. From what she has gathered no heard it but her, it seems to be listening to all the conversation being held, and it was a woman's voice.

 ** _You still do have not guessed who I am child?_** Responded the Voice calmly. _**I would have thought you'd piece it together by now. I will give you a moments time.**_

Hermione was stunned this Voice would say she could figure it out. From the times it has responded was when they were discussing the late monarch or the temple tomb. Then a light bulb click in the back of her mind, ' _... I have ..., ...my brother..., ...my home..., ...know me well..._ '. Hermione could not believe the conclusion her mind was leading to.

 ** _My child you are right. I am Cleopatra, Pharaoh of Egypt, and you are my Heir._**

Bill's voice broke through the haze of her mind, "now you've seen the outside let's go see the inside. Follow me and don't go past the ropes."


End file.
